


The Scat girls office building (introduction)

by Boreddude2002



Series: The Scats girls office building [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boreddude2002/pseuds/Boreddude2002
Series: The Scats girls office building [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114034





	The Scat girls office building (introduction)

Lynhol Industries seems like a regular building on the outside, but on the inside, it is home to some of the biggest scat fanatics around! The owner is Jeanny Davies, a curvy lady in her early fourties, who founded the company 15 years ago. A major fan of scat, she was planning on running her business regularly, until she was on a forum with other scat users, who lamented that they felt embarassed of their fetish and who also were either tired of their jobs or unemployed.

Now her female only company is booming with over 250 workers and 75 other members of staff, all women, and all scat fans. It is a business that helps with shipping of goods, and it is fantastic at it, and its success is sttributed to the workers who claim the environment was perfect for them to thrive in.

The way it works, is that practically whatever urge you have can be sorted by a worker, or by yourself, as you please. For example, there are many in the division who like to be diapered, so there is a changing room, and supply closets with stacks of diapers to fit them

Some prefer to poop in their pants, and they are free to do so, and are even given an air freshener every day to help with the smell. Some prefer to wear no panties and just relieve themselves where they stand, and to accomodate this, are given standing desks, and a roll of tissue to pick up the mess and decide what to do with it Many other types are also catered for as well.

There is no shame felt in doing any of this, as they are all just as perverted as each other, and they've even began to be more open as a unit as a result. This led to booming sales and a workforce that are very close knit


End file.
